


Hoping to reach you

by Aesthetic999



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: Alien Character(s)
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesthetic999/pseuds/Aesthetic999





	Hoping to reach you

"저는 어른이 되면 우주비행사가 될거에요! 그리고 꼭 달나라에 놀러갈거에요!"

 

어릴 적이었다. 아름다운 우주 이야기를 담은 과학책을 읽고 무언의 감명을 받아서 부모님 앞에서 무작정 외쳤었다. 지금 와서는 상상도 안될만큼 작고 고사리 같던 두 손으로 그 책을 쥐고있었다. 그 어떠한 것보다 소중하게 책을 끌어안고서, 두 눈동자를 반짝였었다. 워낙에 이거하고 싶다, 저거하고 싶다는 말이 많을 정도로 변덕스러웠고, 한창 무서울 것도 없고 꿈이 많을 시기의 어린 소년이라는 이유로 그저 그 우주비행사 따위의 꿈도 한순간이겠지라는 가벼운 생각을 가졌을 부모님은 선뜻 미소를 그렸다. 그리고는 자신의 머리를 쓰다듬어 주셨다.

 

'나중에 커서 달여행 갔다오면 엄마한테도 어떤지 알려주기다'라는 엄마의 천연덕스러운 말에 고개를 열심히 끄덕이며 제 눈 앞에 들이밀여진 그녀의 새끼손가락에 꼭꼭 약속을 했었다.

 

그 날부터 정해진 달나라에 가는 꿈은 생각보다 자신의 곁을 쉽게 벗어나지 못했다. 초등학교에 입학하고서 받은 새하얀 종이에는 '10년 후의 나는?'이라는 물음이 있었다. 그리고 매번 그와 비스무리한 물음을 받을 때마다 '10년 후의 나는 달여행을 할 것입니다.'이라는 문장을 빈 공간에 연필의 흑심으로 꾹꾹 눌러담곤 했었다. 비록 글자가 삐뚤빼뚤 했어도, 짝지들이 한결같이 써대던 '유명한 사람이 되어서 티비에 나올 것 입니다.'이라고 적은 것보다 훨씬 진정성이 있었다. 중학교까지 진학해서도 크게 달라질 것은 없었다. 간혹 학기 중에 받곤했던 통신문의 '장래희망'칸에 '우주비행사'라는 직업을 쓰지 않았던 적은 없었다.

 

그러나 그렇게 오랫동안 달을 너무 동경했던 나머지, 괴상한 꿈도 자주 꾸곤 했었다. 꿈의 장면에서는 사람의 형체를 했던 어떤 생물체가 주로 나왔다. 꿈속은 섬뜩할 정도로 현실과 다를바 없었다.자신은 꿈속에 들기전 그 침대에 누워있었고, 그이는 가만히 서서 자신을 내려다보았다. 첫만남 당시에 그는 가볍게 손을 흔들며 인사를 하고는,

 

'안녕.'

 

라고 인사를 해왔다. 그리고선 자신을 옌준이라고 불러달라고 했다. 외계어를 쓰는듯 해도 그의 말은 곧잘 들렸고, 특이한 이름에 독특한 금발까지 더해지니 신비롭게 생겼다는 느낌이 강했다. 처음에는 동화 속 어린왕자 같은거냐고 물으니 그런건 아니고 달에 거주하는 외계인이라고 다시금 소개를 해주었다. 

 

'외계인에게도 이름이 있는가?'라는 의문이 듦과 동시에 그런게 있는가보다라고 무의식적으로 받아들이고서 고개를 끄덕일 뿐이었다. 당시에는 꿈을 꾸고 있는 자신이 이것이 정녕 꿈인지 현실인지 크게 구분을 하지 못했다. 통제가 채 되지않는 제 자신이 외계인이라고 자신을 소개한 그와 이런저런 헛소리를 짓껄이다가 잠에서 깨어나면 왜 그걸 아무렇지 않게 받아들였을까라고 의구심이 들기 일쑤였다. 그리고 그 기이한 꿈을 꾼지 몇 달이 지나고 나서부터는 어느샌가 제 생각이 읽히기 시작했다. 제대로 된 의식이 현실에서처럼 그대로 남아있는 채로 그와 얘기를 나누기 시작했다는 것이다.

 

'우리 나중에라도 만날수 있을까요?'  
'지금도 우리가 서로를 보고있는데?'  
'옌준은 달에서 왔다면서요. 그리고 아침이 되면 흔적도 없이 가버리고. 혹시라도 나중에 제가 달에 찾아간다면,..'  
'걱정마. 난 네 곁을 지켜주고 있으니까.'  
'…혹시 제가 미친게 아닐까요?'

 

옌준은 고개를 갸웃했다. 너가 왜 미쳤다고 생각해?라고 묻는 그에 계속해서 말을 이어갔다. 제말은, 꿈속에서 자신을 외계인이라고 소개하는 사람이랑 아무렇지 않게 대화하고 있는 제가 혹시 미친건 아닌가 싶어서.... 그의 눈치를 보느라 말을 끝까지 잇지 못했다. 옌준은 이미 그의 말에 상처를 받은듯 했다.

 

'꿈을 꾸고 있는게 아니야. 그리고 너가 미치지 않았단걸 증명해줄게.'

 

대신에 날 찾아오지마. 서로 엇갈리면 안되니까라고 중얼거리던 옌준은 자리에서 일어나 떠날 채비를 했다. 갈거에요?라고 물으니 옌준은 고개를 끄덕였다.

 

'널 위해서 이 별에 다시 찾아올게, 약속해.'  
'..언제쯤 올건데요?'  
'너에게 내가 필요해질 때.'

 

그는 그 날 이후로 꿈에 나타나지 않았다. 여전히 그 꿈이 실제인지 환상인지 명확히 구분이 되지는 못했지만, 그저그런 환몽이였나보다라고 애써 치부하고 있다. 우주비행사의 꿈 또한 포기했다. 자신을 찾아오지 말라던 그의 말 때문만은 아니었다. 현실의 문턱이 너무 컸다. 그래도 이따금씩 아쉬움이 들때면 오히려 어쩌면 다행이라고, 꿈의 기억을 상기시키며 말도 안되는 변명으로 스스로를 위로할 수 있었다.  
     

 

바깥을 흘끗 쳐다보았다. 학교에 가지않은지도 벌써 한 달 정도가 되었다. 오늘의 밤하늘은 어제보다 더 오묘했다. 연한 분홍빛 배경에 맺힌 달은 불과 몇 달전에도 봤던 환한 노란빛이 아닌 진한 보라색과 푸른색 그 어느 사이 쯤의 색깔빛을 띄고있었다. 과학자들은 아직도 원인불명의 이상현상에 대해 연구를 하고있다고 했다. 라디오에서는 신빙성 떨어지는 여러 가설들과 함께 그저그런 속보만 며칠째 반복되었다. 저번과 달리 겨우 덧붙혀진 정도는, 날이 갈수록 지구 표면 온도가 내려가고있어서 인류멸망의 가능성이 증폭하고 있다는 것이었다. 이전에는 수업시간에 간혹 멍을 때릴때마다 재난 영화처럼 지구멸망 몇 시간 전이라는 속보가 갑자기 뜨면 어떨까라는 실없는 생각을 했던 적이 꽤 있었는데, 그런 일이 실제로 일어날 가능성이 높다는 말이 나오니 기분이 조금 꺼림칙해졌다.

 

라디오를 끄고 밖으로 나와서 옥상 난간 위에 섰다. 달은 점차 가까워지고 있는듯 어제보다 크기가 대략 1.3배는 커진 것 같다. 하루하루씩 기이하게 커져가고 있는게 몸소 체감이 될 정도였다. 이대로라면 정말 여기서 당장이라도 달나라를 뜰 수 있을 것 같았다. 아니, 그래도 여전히 멀긴 할려나.

 

자신이 서있는 곳과 달이 떠있는 곳을 어레짐작 해보았다. 손가락으로 대충 거리를 계산해보다가 뒷머리를 헤집으면서 난간에 자리 잡아 앉았다. 달이 정말 가까워지기 전에 아마 지구는 멸망할 것이다. 앉은 상태에서 두 다리를 앞뒤로 달랑거렸다. 달력은 분명 7월을 가리키고 있었는데, 거리엔 눈이 쌓여있었다. 한여름임에도 한겨울처럼 날씨가 꽤나 쌀쌀해졌는데, 추위를 많이 타는 자신임에도 집 안으로 들어가기는 싫었다. 며칠전부터 느낀게 있었는데, 당장 제 눈 앞에 놓인 장면들이 그저 낯설기 만한 풍경은 아니였기 때문이다. 고개를 갸웃했다. 

 

'정말 어디서 봤었던건가?'

저번에 봤던 판타지 영화의 한 장면이였나? 아니면 미술관에서?   
아니면... 아, 미술시간!

 

파묻혀있던 기억들은 금방 쏟아져나왔다. 미술시간에 유화를 그리는 도중 누군가 이 사태와 비슷한 장면을 그리는 것을 보았던 것 같다. 그 당시 작품을 보며 되게 예쁘다,라고 단순하게 생각하면서 그 애의 작품을 몰래 훔쳐보며 비슷하게 그려나가곤 했었다. 물론 내가 동경하는 달은 배로 크고 그려서 좋아하는 색으로 덧칠했다. 근데 막상 그 풍경이 눈 앞에 커다랗게 닥쳐지니 그 배로 거대한 위압감이 느껴졌다. 당사자도 전혀 몰랐겠지. 자신의 작품이 하늘이라는 무한한 캔버스에 그대로 그려질줄은. 근데 또 가만보니 그 애보다는, 나날이 달이 커지는게, 터무니없이 달을 크게 그린 자신의 작품에 더 가까운 것 같기도하고. 

설마 누군가가 멀리서 자신을 지켜본걸까?

 

왜인지 모르게 밀려오는 죄책감에 도망치듯 집 안으로 들어갔었다. 그리고 그 날 이후 방안에 틀어박혀 하루종일 침대 위에서 계속 뒤척였다. 표면상으로도 밤과 낮의 경계가 허물어진지 오래이긴하지만, 시계는 일정하게 흘러가고 있었다. 눈을 느리게 감았다가 떴다. 누군가가 자신을 불렀다. '날 잊은거야?', 익숙한 목소리였다. 익숙한 형체에 시선이 닿았다. 낯선 보라빛 머리를 한 그는 씩 웃고있었다. 그 동안에 염색이라도 한 모양이었다. 머리색 말고는 그 때와 다를바 없었다. 몇 년 사이에 훌쩍 커버린 자신과 달리 그는 하나도 늙지않았고, 여전히 신비로운 분위기를 보이고 있었다.

 

"...기억하고 있어요."  
"어어, 반응이 영 별로네. 너에겐 내가 오랜만일텐데."

 

이 꿈도 오랜만이다. 몇 년만이지?라고 생각하며 손가락을 차례차례 접어가며 년 수를 따지고있었다. 옌준은 잠깐 딴 생각에 빠진 제 앞에 불쑥 들이밀었다. 화들짝 놀란 나머지 몸을 떨었다.

 

"나 안 보고싶었어?"  
"가끔... 생각나긴 했어요."  
"그래? 그 말은 좀 듣기 좋네."

 

옌준은 장난스레 웃었다. 하지만 딱히 한 일도, 나중에 할 일도 없었지만, 자신은 오랜만에 만난 누구랑도 시시덕거리며 얘기할 기분은 아니었다. 옌준은 침대위에 걸터앉았다. 가까이 다가오는 그가 부담스러워 눈을 질끈 감았다. 당장이라도 꿈에서 깨어나고 싶었다. 그 순간 꿈 아니라니까,라고 중얼대는 옌준의 목소리가 얼핏 들린것 같기도 했다.

 

"갑자기 왜 왔어요?"  
"달래주러."

 

그 말에 두 손으로 이부자락을 꼭 쥐었다. 

 

"네가 날 보러 나오지 않았잖아. 그래서 기분이 너무 안 좋을 것 같아서 잠깐 들린거야. 필요할 때 와주기로 약속했잖아."

 

옌준은 머릿결을 다정하게 쓰다듬어줬다. 아직까지도 그와 함께 있는 것을 꿈이라고 치부하는 것 치고는 그 느낌이 너무 생생해서 소름이 돋을 정도였다. 그래서 애써 볼멘소리를 했다.

 

"모두가 죽을 수도 있다는 이 상황에서 누가 기분이 좋겠어요?"  
"그래서 내가 왔잖아. 난 지금 기분 좋으니까 적어도 네가 나 때문에 더 슬퍼질 일은 없어."  
"됐어요, 피곤해요."  
"오랜만에 네 이야기 듣고싶어."  
"얘기할거 없어요."  
"그래도 듣고싶어."  
"완전 제멋대로네요. 외계인은 원래 그래요?"  
"내가 너랑 다르지 않았더라면, 네게 나를 외계인이라고 소개하지 않았겠지."

 

더이상 반박할 여지도 없었다. 그렇다고 자신을 달래주러 왔다는 이 사람을 매몰차게 거절할 생각은 애초부터 없었다. 무슨 얘기 듣고싶은데요?라고 물으니 옌준은 고개를 살짝 숙이고서  
잠깐 고민하기 시작한다. 그 모습을 빤히 쳐다봤다. 아무리봐도 영화에서나 봤던 괴상하게 생긴 외계인이랑은 차원이 달랐다. 영화배우라면 모를까. 고개를 퍼뜩 들어올리는 그에 곧장 시선을 돌렸다.

 

"너 하고 싶은 말 해."  
".. 제가 어릴 때, 우주비행사가 되서 달에 가고 싶다고 말했었잖아요. 근데 우리가 마지막에 봤었을 때 옌준이 찾아오지말라고 한 덕분에 꿈을 접었어요. 스스로에게 변명할 거리가 생겨서 좋았어요."  
"그래? 다행이네."  
"옌준은 알고있었어요? 내가 꿈을 포기할거라는거?"  
"외계인이라해서 그런 능력까지 있는건 아니야."  
"... 사실 아직 그 마음을 못 버린것 같아요. 저번 미술 시간에도 터무니 없이 큰 달을 그리고 제가 좋아하는 색으로 칠했거든요. 근데 고작 몇 달 전 어느 날에 갑자기 제가 그린 그림이 세상에 온통 칠해진거있죠."  
"..."  
"옌준도 다 지켜보고 있었죠? 제가 저번에 그렸던 제 작품 본 적 있죠? 제가 이렇게 만들어버린 걸까요?"  
"진정해. 네 잘못 아니니까."

 

옌준은 물기로 축축해진 볼을 쓰다듬어주었다.정말요?라고 물으니 그는 확신에 찬 표정으로 고개를 끄덕였다.

 

"그렇데도. 달을 동경하기만 했던 너인데. 무슨 잘못이 있겠어"  
"..."  
"그리고 이 행성은 원래부터 이렇게 될 운명이었어."  
"슬플거같아요."  
"막지못해서 미안해. 그래도 최선을 다했어."  
"아니요. 그런건 아닌데, 옌준을 봤던게, 이 모든게 전부다 꿈이면 너무 슬플거같아요."  
"...나는 계속 네 주변을 맴돌고있는 중이야."

 

그러니까 진정하고 편하게 숨을 쉬어. 옌준은 숨을 헐떡이는 자신을 토닥였다. 자연스럽게 그의 어깨에 이마를 기댔다. 그의 위로에 거짓말처럼 몸이 녹았고, 더불어 정신이 몽롱해졌다. 금방이라도 단잠에 빠져들거 같다. 시야는 흐릿했지만 아직 놓치기는 싫었다. 이불을 꼭 쥐던 손을 떼서 옌준을 끌어안았다.

 

"..만약에라도 제가 내일 당장 죽으면 어떡하죠?"  
"내가 다 지켜보고 있데도."

 

그리고, 우리는 생각보다 엄청 가까워졌어. 옌준은 자신의 등을 토닥였다. 나는 옌준의 머리를 만지작거렸다. 하늘에 걸린 달과 똑같은 색이었다. 어쩌면 옌준이, 자신이 동경해 마지 않았던 달이 아닐까라는 실없는 생각이 들었다.

 

"또 저를 만나러 와주실거죠?"  
"응. 또 보러 올게."  
"언제, 언제요? 우리 언제 볼 수 있어요?"  
"너 안 울때."

 

옌준의 말에 피식 웃고말았다. 그게 뭐에요.. 느릿하게 눈을 깜박였다. 금방이라도 단잠에 빠질것 같아. 벌써 놓치고 싶지않은데. 

 

옌준은 허공 위를 허우적대는 자신의 손을 겹쳐쥔채 속삭였다.

 

너가 날 간절히 보고싶어 할 때, 또다시 찾아올게.   
아마도 이 행성이 죽음을 다하기 직전이 되겠네.   
그때는 너가 좋아하는 달나라로 같이 떠나자.


End file.
